The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Unless otherwise indicated herein, the materials described in this section are not prior art to the claims in this application and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
Many computing systems utilize network-based resources, such as file servers, web servers, printers, and others in order to perform various activities, such as obtaining web pages, obtaining files, sending messages, printing documents, etc. However, many computing systems are utilized in scenarios, such as healthcare, banking, or finance, where information sent in network requests is sensitive. In particular, users of these systems may be concerned that a third-party may be able to intercept these network requests and from them obtain sensitive information and/or identify a user. For example, a third party listening in on communications sent from a particular device may be able to match identifying information for a user of the device with financial information sent from the device. This matching may allow the third party to steal the financial identity of the user, jeopardizing their financial security. Thus, network requests represent an area of security concern in many systems.